Fate
by Psychotic Coconut Observer
Summary: Fate can be so cruel. One shot.


I've known George since I was a baby. As long as I can remember, it's always been the Weasleys and the Matthews. I never really bothered with those kinds of people. It never helped any.

There are nine Weasleys, including Molly and Arthur, then there's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Ginny I are the same age. Ron's a year older than we are, Fred and George are three years older, Percy is five years older, Charlie's older by eight years, and Bill; ten.

I'm the youngest of four, not counting my parents. Jacob's ten years older than me, Simon's twelve years older, and Stephanie's fourteen years older than me.

I've never actually been very close to any of my siblings; I spent all my time at the Weasley's because they were closer to my age. It was never a problem because we lived about a mile away.

My mom used to always tell me that if I could, I would have moved in with them. I remember, when I was about six years old, I actually did live there, for a week. When it was Ginny's bedtime, I went up to either Bill or Charlie's room, because Molly trusted them enough to know that they would always be in their bed, that and the fact that we lived like 40 miles away from civilization.

At breakfast time, I always had a place setting. We always thought that Molly didn't notice that I was there. But looking back on it, I now realize that she had always known I was there, she was just waiting until my parents said something.

It took a week for them to notice. I never really thought much about it at the time.

I was eight years old when I realized my parents never wanted me. I was a "mistake". It was then that I vowed that no matter how many children I had, I'd always have time for every one of them, and would always make sure they knew that I loved them.

For as long as I can remember, Ginny and I have always been friends. We were inseparable as kids. We still are. We also liked to hang out with Fred and George. Just to watch something blow up in their faces and laugh at them.

We were too young to remember when Bill and Charlie left for Hogwarts. But we both remember when they moved out. We were upset at first, but as the days passed, we got over it, and turned their room into a fort.

When Percy left for Hogwarts, however, we threw a party for ourselves. We were so happy that he was gone. It's not that we hated him, it's that we couldn't stand him very much. He was always yelling at us about something.

When Fred and George left, we were so upset; we didn't talk to them for a week. But they promised to send letters, everyday. And that they did. They even sent a toilet seat once!

The day Ron left, we had mixed feelings. We were sad, because we were the only ones left at the Burrow; where I practically lived by that time. But we were also happy for that same reason.

When the day finally came for us to leave for Hogwarts, we were excited and scared. We thought the year would be wonderful, and we'd be able to learn so many new things and have so many good memories.

Unfortunately for us, fate didn't seem to be working in our favor that year. Ginny's body and mind was taken over by Tom Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, you-know-who, and he-who-must-not-be-named, when she somehow received his diary.

He almost succeeded in killing her, and would have, if Harry Potter hadn't gone down into the Chamber and rescued her.

That summer, Ginny had horrid nightmares. I didn't know what to do when she woke up screaming in the middle of the night. I always thought that Molly would just come in and comfort her, but Molly never heard her screams. But George did.

That was when George and I really got to know each other. We'd lay on my bed and talk all night. It helped Ginny recover, knowing that there was always someone there to comfort her, and she soon recovered from her nightmares. And George and I didn't see each other as much as we would have liked.

During my third year, the Tri-Wizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts, and there was a Yule Ball held during Christmas break. Only fourth years and up were allowed to go. Third years were allowed, if an upperclassmen asked them.

Neville Longbottom, who was a year older than us, asked Ginny.

I was all packed and ready to leave for break, when George came up to me in the hallway, and asked if I'd go with him to the Ball. Of course I said yes. It was then that I was finally able to figure out my feelings for George.

I'd fallen for him. Hard.

He asked me out on the train ride home that year, and I said yes.

I was about fourteen when George and I started dating, and he; seventeen. Nobody thought that our relationship would last, as we're complete opposites of each other. But that's why we get along so well. We compliment each other. I keep him down to earth, and he brings out the sense of humor in me.

It was really hard to keep the relationship going after he left Hogwarts, as I still had 3 years left. But we did the best we could, saw each other whenever possible and worked through whatever problems came our way. We broke up a few times, but always got back together.

I wasn't expecting it when he proposed to me on Christmas at his house during my sixth year. He was even confident enough to ask me in front of everyone. It took me a few seconds to come out of my shock, but I said yes and we both fell over when I went to hug him.

When he dropped me off at my house that night, he came in and we told my parents. But once again, fate wasn't kind.

My father called me a whore, and a slut, and that the only possible reason we could be getting married at such a young age was because I was pregnant. He told me he never wanted to see me again.

My mother accused me of stealing the spotlight away from Steph. Who, at the age of thirty, was about to have her first child.

I was hurt that my parents would say such things to me, but I wasn't really all that surprised that they had.

George helped me get a the few things that weren't already in Ginny's room at the Burrow, and we went back to his house.

As we left my parents home that night, I was angry, but determined not to let my parents' small mindedness and open hostility get in the way of my having the perfect wedding.

I turned seventeen in June that year, and was old enough to get married without parents' permission. Thusly, George and I wed on July 20th.

I was the only girl to return to school married, or engaged. Many girls were envious, and many called me a whore. But it didn't bother me because I knew why I got married at such a young age. Because I loved George so much that I didn't want to spend another day without him by my side.

After Hogwarts, Ginny and I both went on to become Aurors. Ginny surprised everyone by marrying Draco Malfoy.

Draco had grown up a lot, and had become friends with Harry and Ron. But everyone was still surprised when he asked Ginny to marry him.

Ginny asked me to be her maid-of-honor. And of course, I agreed. But no one could have foreseen what was to come next.

Walking down the aisle with Blaise Zabini (Draco's best man) the day of Ginny's wedding, I was seven months pregnant. And it was very noticeable.

But once again, fate intervened. The baby was a stillborn, we named her Hope Ginevra Weasley. It's a horrible feeling, to have to bury your child. Especially one you never had the chance to get to know.

The final battle came, and the men went off to fight, along with the Aurors, but neither Ginny nor I were able to go, as we were both pregnant at the time.

Lord Voldemort was finally killed, but many people did not return home to their families. I am saddened to say that both George and Draco were two of the ones that never returned home.

Fate can be so cruel.


End file.
